At Water's Edge
by Oh-So-Vogue
Summary: What if James and Lily Potter had lived? How much different would Harry's life be? Summary is horrid, story will be better. Summary may change if I can think of something better. Title will be explained later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related titles/characters. I am simply borrowing them for the enjoyment of myself and others. I am making no profit off of this.

Chapter One

"James, I think it's time to put little Harry to bed." Said Lily Potter. James Potter walked over to where his 14 month old son, Harry, lay in his mother's arms.

"Hey, buddy. Are you tired? Let's get you upstairs." James took his son in his arms, ready to put him to bed.

"James, he hasn't even had his bath yet! Here, give him to me. You go check the wards, make sure they're still strong. We can't take any chances."

"Fine, but make sure he doesn't fall asleep until I get to say goodnight." James replied, as he went to check the wards and his wife made her way upstairs to give Harry his bath and put him in bed.

James was checking the last ward when he heard a loud crack, much like the one caused by apparating. Suddenly, James was pushed back by an unknown force. He looked around for the face of his attacker, and was met with the cold gaze of Lord Voldemort.

"Tell me where the boy is and I might spare your life."

"Never." At this point, James looked up the stairs to catch a small glimpse of his wife and son. Somehow, he had to warn them.

Realizing he had about zero chance of making it out of this situation alive, he wanted to make the best possible escape for his family. Taking a chance, he cried out to them, with Voldemort's wand pressed against his throat, ready to kill.

"Lily, take Harry and run! I'll try and hold him off!"

* * *

Lily was upstairs, finishing up Harry's bath. She noticed she had forgotten his pajamas in the other room. 

"Oh, well, I guess this is why I'm a witch. _Accio Harry's pajamas!_" Harry's clothes came soaring into her hands and she began to dress him. As she was finishing, she heard a loud crack, much like the one made when apparating. Lily wondered who was visiting them at this late hour. What she saw surprised her. Knowing to be quiet, she made her way into Harry's bedroom. Lily heard James yell to her.

"Lily, take Harry and run! I'll try and hold him off!"

As any of her Hogwarts teachers would testify, Lily Potter was a quick thinker. Desperate for a way to save not only her life, but that of her son and husband's, Lily disillusioned herself and Harry and silently apparated downstairs, as the steps were blocked by the presence of James and Voldemort dueling. Lily crept up behind Voldemort, as he was currently not moving from his standing position. She undid her disillusionment spell and pointed her wand at Voldemort's heart. Managing to catch James' attention, she mouthed her plan: cast avada kedavra on three. With the hand that was holding Harry, she held up one, two, three fingers. With the other, she cast the killing curse at Voldemort's heart.

Voldemort, not knowing Lily was behind him, was shocked to say the least. He glowed green for a moment, and then burst into green flames. By the time the blinding flames had vanished, there was but a pile of ashes on the stairway of the Potter home.

* * *

For a long while, James and Lily just stood there, neither sure of what to do next. Lily, realizing Harry was still invisible to James, undid his disillusionment charm as well. Fatigued from casting such a powerful spell, both made to sit on the sofa. 

"Lily, you never cease to amaze me. I would have never thought of such a brilliant plan." James said as he kissed her cheek. She blushed and replied:

"James! Don't you realize what we just did?! We just killed one of the darkest wizards to ever exist! We need to talk to someone, someone who will understand…Dumbledore! He'll know what to do!" As she said this, both her and James (and Harry too) moved in front of the fireplace. James threw some floo powder in and shouted: "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office.!"

With surprising speed, Dumbledore appeared in his office.

"Yes, James, what is it?" asked the kind old man.

"Albus, Lily and I need to talk to you, could you please come over here?"

After the young couple told Dumbledore the story, he gave them some very good advice.

"James, Lily, you must realize that the press will find out sooner than later. Although you may prefer later, sooner is undoubtedly best. After they know the truth, I assume you won't want to be bothered by them. I suggest moving to the muggle world, at least until young Harry here is old enough to go to Hogwarts. I know that it seems like a long time, but it is necessary. At that point, if you wish to move back, I will not stop you. In fact, if you do prefer to stay here in the wizarding world now, I still cannot stop you. Only offer advice. Either way, you may be known as 'the family who lived'. You know how Rita's articles always have a way of showing people in a bad light. Once again, I can only offer advice."

"Albus, thank you so much. James, would you mind living in the muggle world? I grew up there, but well, you grew up in a pureblood family." In fact, Lily Potter thought it was an excellent idea to relocate to the muggle world.

"I also extend my thanks to you Albus. Lils, if it would make you happy, I would move half way around the world." James the Romantic.

"I think it's best if I leave. Oh, once again, congratulations on your excellent plan, Mrs. Potter. Don't hesitate to owl me for anything." And so, Dumbledore flooed away, leaving the three Potter's to contemplate their next move.

_

* * *

Three days later _

James Potter looked at this morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. There, on the front page was the article about Lord Voldemort's demise. Little did the wizarding community know that he would once more rise to power. Recently, James had remembered who their secret-keeper had been. _I'm going to kill that little rat with my bare hands if it's the last thing I do…_ Peter Pettigrew had betrayed him. Not like it mattered anymore. He and his beautiful wife were moving to a high-class neighborhood in Bristol.

* * *

As James pulled the moving truck into the driveway of their new mansion, he noticed the real beauty of it. The manor was about seven stories tall, white with blue shutters and shingles. There was a large back yard, big enough to hold a quidditch pitch. He figured that when Harry was older, he would take him to Hogwarts on weekends to learn how to play quidditch. Maybe he would put a pool in the backyard. James stepped out of the truck and opened the back, so he could get their stuff out. Lily, however, was inside taking care of Harry. Unfortunately, they had to live as muggles and make everything seem normal. Not that it was a bad thing, he would enjoy the experience. Deciding to take some of the heavier objects in first, he grabbed the large big screen TV, thinking he could handle it. 'Where did he get a big screen TV?' you might ask. Well, the Potters had been a very wealthy family, more so than the Malfoys, and James had inherited a lot of money, so he wanted to indulge in the pleasures of being muggle. And that included big screens. 

Not realizing the immense weight of the TV, he had almost dropped it until a stranger came along to help him with it. Grateful for the help, the two men moved the TV inside and carefully set it down.

"Hello," the stranger said, "my name is Adam Granger. My wife, daughter, and I welcome you to the neighborhood. We're your new neighbors!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I have most of this story planned out. This story will take Harry and Hermione through the end of fourth year. The sequel will cover years five through parenthood. Yeah, they are going to be long, really long. In this fic, Hermione was born after Harry, not before. The reason she attends Hogwarts early will be explained in a later chapter. By the way, if you don't like, don't read, and don't flame me. That really annoys me.

british tears


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if I made this unclear in the last chapter. Horcruxes: Harry was never the seventh Horcrux. Voldemort is not dead! Just like when Lily killed him with her love, he will come back. Hogwarts: In the books, Hermione is older than Harry by like nine months. In this fic, Harry is older by like three months. By 'Hermione will attend Hogwarts early' I mean that she will be in Harry's year, not that she will be ahead of him. The reason she attends so early will be explained soon enough.

Excerpt from last chapter:

"_Hello," the stranger said, "my name is Adam Granger. My wife, daughter, and I welcome you to the neighborhood. We're your new neighbors!"_

**

* * *

Chapter Two:**

James stuck out his hand to shake that of Adam Granger. Adam shook back.

"Lily! Come meet our new neighbors! And bring little Harry!" James shouted as Adam went to retrieve his wife and daughter.

Lily Potter came down the stairs of Potter Manor with Harry in her arms. Mrs. Granger came towards the room where her husband was standing.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Marissa Granger, this is my husband Adam, but you already know that, and this is our daughter, Hermione." Said Marissa Granger.

"Likewise. This is _my_ husband, James, and our son, Harry. Do you read a lot of Shakespeare? I'm a big fan of him." Lily had a feeling she and this woman would be good friends.

"Oh, yes! I especially enjoyed his sonnets!" Marissa was beginning to like her new neighbors.

"I enjoyed them as well. Would you like a cup of tea? Do you enjoy poetry? I love Emily Dickinson's work." Lily led her new friend into the next room for a cup of tea.

"So, James, should we finish moving this stuff in? We had better hurry if we want to get it done before it gets dark. Oh, before I forget, would you like to come over for dinner? Marissa makes a wonderful pot roast…"

"That would be lovely. So, this is a bit of a personal question, but what do you do for a living?" asked James.

"My wife and I are both dentists. If you ever need your teeth cleaned or something of the like, we would be happy to help. What about you?"

"Lily and I are working on becoming writers. I inherited a lot of money from my father."

"Wow, look at the time, it's almost five! We better get a move on!" exclaimed Adam.

_

* * *

One hour later…_

"Wow, Marissa! This pot roast is wonderful! I simply must know your secret!" By this time, Lily and Risa had only known each other for a little while, but to them it felt like they had been best friends forever. Lily only wished she had gone to Hogwarts as well. It would be difficult to keep this secret from her new best friend.

After dinner, the Potters thanked their new neighbors and friends and walked the twenty yards to their manor, Harry in their arms.

"James, I asked Marissa, and Hermione is only three months younger than Harry. Do you think they will be friends? It might be hard for Harry to keep his magic from her." Lily enquired.

"You never know, Lils. It is quite possible that Hermione could be a muggleborn witch. I mean, anything can happen. For all we know, Harry and Hermione might fall in love. But, then again, they might end up hating each other. You just never truly know."

_

* * *

Later that week…_

James Potter awoke to the sound of tapping on his window. It was a brown tawny owl. Worried about what the neighbors would think, James let the owl in. Not surprisingly, it had a letter attached to it's leg. James relieved the owl of it's package, expecting it to fly off, however, the owl thought different and remained standing. James unrolled the letter and saw:

_Prongsie,_

_I heard about what happened. Not from that rubbish the_ Daily Prophet_, mind you. Dumbledore told me. I always knew Lily was smart. Just be glad she chose you over Snivelus, I know that he had a bit of a crush on her. Okay, not the best time to mention that. So, how are you two holding up? How's little Harry? He's going to be a heartbreaker someday, he is. Looks just like you. It's been far too long since we've spoken. Have you heard about Padfoot? It probably isn't safe to mention in a letter, but I know you can do something about his current situation. If it is alright with you, I would like to meet sometime in the near future. Time and place would be your choice, what with you being a new father and all. Owl me back with an answer and we can catch up later._

_Dreading the full moon,_

_Moony_

To say the least, James was surprised. He hadn't heard from Moony in a while, and was curious about Padfoot's situation. He took out some parchment, a quill, and ink. His letter back stated that he could come over today. He gave him the address and said to either show up or not, don't bother owling back, because the owl looked a bit tired.

James went down to the kitchen and began to make Lily breakfast in bed. After he was finished, he went upstairs to wake her up, only to find that she was not there…

* * *

A/N: I know you guys wanted a longer chapter, but I am going to try to update almost everyday. Now, if you actually bother to read these things, I am taking a poll. After Remus shows up, how would you like me to portray Harry's and Hermione's childhood? There are too many ways to list, so just tell me what you want.

Deathly Hallows and Order of the Phoenix Expectant,

british tears


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, to clear some things up: Harry and Hermione will be friends. Voldemort will come back. Harry and Hermione will fall in love, or will they? You can probably tell, and I'm not saying anymore about future plot.

* * *

Excerpt from last chapter:

James went down to the kitchen and began to make Lily breakfast in bed. After he was finished, he went upstairs to wake her up, only to find that she was not there…

* * *

Chapter Three

"Lily!" James yelled. "Lily?" At that moment, Lily Potter came out of the bathroom, with a towel around her body and her hair wet.

"Yes, James, what do you need?" She was irked, she was taking a peaceful shower when James interrupted her.

"Oh, um…well, see, I couldn't find you, and well…umm…I made you breakfast!"

"Oh, well, that was nice, but I've just decided that I'm leaving you for Remus Lupin. I want your stuff out by nine AM. Get moving." Said Lily with a completely straight face.

"But…but, Rem- and you, why, why would you love him and not me?" James looked like a fish with his mouth hanging open like that.

"I'm just joking! Now, I was thinking, about Remus mind you, that maybe he should come over and visit sometime. You know, you guys haven't seen each other for a long time and I bet he would love to see how Harry has grown." Lily suggested.

"Yeah, talk about coincidence! Remus owled me this morning, asking to visit when it was convenient. He said he had something important to tell me that apparently only I can fix. I thought it was a bit odd, but I sent a reply anyway. I just told him to show up sometime today. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course, James, your friends are always welcome, so long as they're not Death Eaters. And next time, _do_ try to set a time. As my sister's husband would say, 'we might have had an engagement or something', but I am not my sister and certainly not my sister's husband. If you wouldn't mind, could we visit them sometime? I believe they have a son around Harry's age."

James was stunned by this suggestion. From what he knew, Petunia loathed him and Lily with a passion. But, if it would make Lily happy, then he would do it. "Lils, are you sure? I'm completely fine with it if that's what you want, but in case you've forgotten, Petunia hates us. And, no offense, but I'm not too fond of her either."

Lily walked over to him from her place on the stairs. "I know, James, but I can't just stay away from my sister. Hey! I have an idea! My parents _still_ haven't seen Harry in person, only pictures. If we invite the both of them over here, Petunia and,-oh, what's his name, Vernon, that's it-, won't be so bad."

"That's a wonderful idea! Lily, I hate to ask, but could you ask Marissa to watch Harry while Remus is here? I have a feeling that you'll want to be there for this news, and Harry might enjoy being with Hermione. And then, when he has given us the news, we can show him Harry. It's an odd request, and if you don't feel comfortable-"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching Harry for a little while. I'll go ask her now, you go take a shower." And with that, the two left to their respective locations.

_

* * *

Later that day…_

Remus Lupin, looking rather tired, stepped off of the Knight Bus, surprised at how extravagant the Potter's home was. _I guess James finally decided to use his inheritance. _Remus walked up to the gate, pushed it open, and began the walk to the house.

Once there, he rang the doorbell. After some mild scrambling, Remus wondered whether he had the right house or not, when the door was opened by Lily Potter. Remus had missed her dearly, she was the only Marauder, aside from him, who cared about her grades. He went up to her and gave her a big hug before she could say anything.

"Good to see you too, Remus." She just barely managed to get out.

"Well, I guess what Lily told me was true. You are trying to steal my woman aren't you, Moony?" came the voice of James Potter, a smirk written across his face.

"I don't know, that depends on who Lily chooses." Remus couldn't help but smirk.

"Hmm…tough choice. Sorry Remus, but your more like a brother to me. Now, that Severus Snape, he's a hottie…" She was enjoying this way too much.

Although Remus was never, well _mean_, to Severus, he did not like the man. James however, did not take this news lightly. In fact, he actually fainted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"_Ennervate"_ She woke him up and Remus helped him up. Almost involuntarily, James turned on the puppy-dog eyes. "You wouldn't leave me for that greasy bat, would you?"

He didn't even give her time to answer.

"Good, now let's go have some tea while Remus gives us the news."

_

* * *

With the Grangers (and Harry!)_

Marissa Granger was almost surprised when Lily asked her to watch Harry. Not that she minded, Harry was a good baby, if you could still call him that, and this would give him a chance to get to know Hermione.

"Okay Harry, I'm going to put in the same room as Hermione. I know you can't really play, so have fun." She was more so talking to herself than Harry.

Marissa walked into her kitchen, intent on starting dinner, for it was nearly five o'clock, when she heard a loud pop and a kind voice speaking to her.

"Mrs. Granger? My name is Albus Dumbledore, I wish to speak to you about your daughter, Hermione."

_

* * *

Back with the Potter's (and Remus!)_

"Well, you see, Sirius was taken to Azkaban." This statement earned gasps.

"Yes, well, we all know that Pettigrew was your secret keeper. Sirius heard about what happened, and, you know him, he lost control and went after Pettigrew. Yes, well, they were in a muggle street, Sirius had him cornered. Sirius made several threats, but in the end, Pettigrew cut off his own finger, killed twelve muggles, and made it look like Sirius had not only killed him, but the muggles as well. He transformed into his physical rat form, and ran away. And so, people think that Sirius was the traitor, and that he killed those people. James, you can testify under Veriteserum to prove that Pettigrew was your secret keeper. And then, the Wizengamot will have no choice but to give Sirius a trial-" At this, he was cut off by Lily.

"What! He never got a trial?! That completely goes against our wizarding bylaws!" Lily continued her rant for another five minutes until James stopped her.

"Lily, we see your point and we understand. I will talk to the Ministry tomorrow, now, why don't you go get Harry? He probably misses you."

Having been calmed down, Lily went to retrieve her son from her best friend.

_

* * *

Back with the Grangers, and Harry, and Dumbledore…_

"What about Hermione? Who are you? Leave my daughter alone!" Marissa was thoroughly confused, who was this man and what did he want with her daughter?

"I apologize for my bluntness. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your daughter, Hermione, has been accepted to our fine school." Dumbledore explained.

"What are you talking about? Hermione is only a child! She can't be a witch!" Risa didn't know what to do, or say.

"Hermione has magical powers. Hogwarts is a school that helps wizards, and witches, develop their powers and learn to control them. I am sorry, but I can explain no further, know that Hermione is witch, and I would suggest you converse with your neighbor's, the Potter's about this matter. They may be able to help." And with that, Dumbledore disappeared in thin air.

* * *

Lily Potter walked to her friend's house. When she got there, she was greeted almost immediately by Risa. "Hey, I just came to pick up Harry." Said Lily.

"Okay, but when you have a minute, we need to talk. A man named Albus Dumbledore suggested I talk to you about Hermione." Lily visibly paled.

"Alright, we should talk now, rather than later, I fear that this is rather important. Just let me get Harry back. James can watch him. Oh! I have a friend I would like you to meet. You may be seeing him around our house quite a lot now." The two friends set off for the Potter home, Lily worried about what her friend was about to tell her.

A/N: So, about the thing with Harry and Hermione not being able to play, I don't know if 14 month old children can play, or talk, walk, that stuff! I am a 13 year old girl, what do you expect? If anyone reading this knows anything about how 14 month old children act, please tell me, I will change it ASAP. Sorry about the long wait, had a bit of writer's block, I knew what I wanted, just didn't know how to do it.

british tears


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long update wait, I've been really busy and wanted the chapter to be good, so here it is! Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

_

* * *

Excerpt from last chapter:_

"_Okay, but when you have a minute, we need to talk. A man named Albus Dumbledore suggested I talk to you about Hermione." Lily visibly paled._

"_Alright, we should talk now, rather than later, I fear that this is rather important. Just let me get Harry back. James can watch him. Oh! I have a friend I would like you to meet. You may be seeing him around our house quite a lot now." The two friends set off for the Potter home, Lily worried about what her friend was about to tell her._

* * *

Chapter Four

Lily and Risa reached the house and introduced her to Remus. Luckily, Remus and James had given up on their manly side for the time being and wanted to coo over Harry, leaving time for the two women to talk.

"Marissa, you need to tell me exactly what Dumbledore said to you. Otherwise, I can't help you."

Risa repeated the entire conversation, all the while looking frantic.

"Okay. Before you say anything, let me completely explain. I," Lily took out her wand and made a vase levitate, "am a witch. Almost everything you have ever known about the magical world is true. Although, some facts are different, but I can explain more later. James, Remus, and Harry are all wizards. And, even though you may not accept it, Hermione is a witch."

Marissa took the news really, really well. For the next hour or so, Lily explained some things about the magical world, especially Hogwarts. Marissa promised to tell her husband about what had transpired.

* * *

As the years went on, the more inseparable Harry and Hermione had become. At muggle primary school, even up until grade five (Lily and James had enrolled Harry in the same year as Hermione), Harry and Hermione didn't have any friends but each other, because of their accidental magic, people thought they were freaks.

But the two friends didn't care, they had each other and that was enough. When they began to get curious about the accidental magic, their parents finally told them about the Wizarding World. Not only did they accept it, but they embraced it. They began to read wizarding books. Harry had also taken a liking to reading, and Hermione to flying. James would take the children to the Hogwarts quidditch pitch on weekend to practice, at least during the summer.

* * *

Then, one day after playing at the park nearby, Harry and Hermione found an old looking man sitting in the Potter drawing room, along with their parents. This man, Dumbledore, had come to say that Hermione's accidental magic was out of control, and she would now be attending Hogwarts a year early, along with Harry. Term was going to start that September, and Harry and Hermione would leave on the Hogwarts Express.

After visiting Diagon Ally and getting all their supplies, James, Lily, and Harry Potter, along with Adam, Marissa, and Hermione Granger, were at King's Cross Station teaching the children how to get on the platform. Once there, the two made their way onto the train and found an empty compartment. After a while, a lone boy knocked on the door. Hermione answered it. There stood a blond boy, looking very frightened indeed.

"Um…excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here? The people I was sitting with were trying to be mean to other students, and well…I don't think that's right, no matter what my father says." The boy was now shaking.

It was Harry who answered. "Of course not. My name is Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger. We're first years." The boy sat next to Harry.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Draco Malfoy. I'm a first year too. So, what house do you want to be sorted into?"

Harry and Hermione answered simultaneously. "Gryffindor."

Draco looked relieved. "I want to be in Gryffindor as well, but my father wants me to be in Slytherin, he wants me to be mean to muggleborns and stuff." Draco was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, well, don't pay attention to what your father says. You only have to be who you want you to be, not who your father want's you to be. Is that why you came to sit with us and left those other people?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I'm so glad I'll have some friends in Gryffindor. Have you heard about the enchanted ceiling at Hogwarts? I hear it changes to what the sky looks like!"

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and Harry bought the group some sweets from the lady who runs the trolly.

* * *

As the students stepped off the train, there was an extremely tall man calling for the first years to follow him. The boat ride across the lake was beautiful, a sight not one first-year would ever forget.

Some time later, a Professor named McGonagall led the first-years into an antechamber and soon into the great hall for the sorting.

An old black hat began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFf!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin. Justin Finch-Fletchley to Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Some time passed and Draco's name was called.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

He placed the hat on his head and silently thought about his desire to be in Gryffindor.

Finally, the hat said:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There were many surprised gasps at this; apparently a great deal of people expected him to be put in Slytherin.

After several more people were sorted, it was finally Harry's turn. He calmly walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. After a pause, it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More names were called and more students were sorted. Then McGonagall seemed to be reaching the end of her list. She called another name:

"Weasley, Ronald!"

The hat took his time in deciding, and some of the other Gryffindors with Ronald's red hair were getting nervous (Harry assumed these were his brothers). Then the hat called out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you hate me for rushing the childhood, or making Ron bad and Draco good. Oh well, what's done is done, and I like it this way.

british tears


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the beautiful Gryffindor common room. Draco had already gone to bed. Both the first-years were extremely tired, but didn't want to go to their dorms. You see, back home, Harry and Hermione would spend the night at each others house, alternating between the Potter's and the Granger's. Tonight would be the first night they had been split up.

"Harry, d-d you think we could just s-stay down here tonight?" asked a quivering Hermione.

"I don't know. I don't remember reading about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. Do you?"

"No. I know that I sound really stupid, but I don't want to leave you. I'm not used to it." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hermione! Never call yourself stupid again! You are really, really smart and I never want you to deny it again."

Suddenly, there was a loud pop in the air.

"AHH!" the two children screamed. There was some odd elfish creature standing in front of them.

"Hello. Drippy is being very pleased to see Harry Potter and his Grangie." Said the elf.

"H-How do you know our names?" Harry stammered.

"I is a Hogwarts house elf and-"

"OH! I remember reading about those! You and the other elves cook, clean, and basically slave over us. That is SO unfair."

"Yes Miss, you is right. Except in the fact of us being slaves. Dumbly is our master and we is being his servants, but we is HAPPY, miss."

"Oh, well, I still think it's unfair, but to each his own."

"Hermione, what are we going do. Do you want to go upstairs or not?" asked Harry.

"I don't want to do anything without asking…."

"Ooh, ooh! I can be getting Professor Micky for you!"

"Uh…Oh! Professor Micky must be Professor McGonagall! Yes, please Drippy" said Harry.

"I is being right back."

And with a loud pop, the elf was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Hermione were each in their own little world, as they waited for their new professor. Finally, there was that same pop again, only this time Drippy returned with Professor McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, umm, you see professor, H-Harry and I w-were just wondering about…"

Harry could no longer watch, he plucked up some courage and cut in.

"We were wondering about our sleeping arrangements."

"Surely Mr. Weasley explained to you that boys are on the left, and girls to the right, did he not?"

"Yes, he did, but Harry and I have been sleeping in the same room since we could remember. We're just not comfortable being away from each other like that." Said Hermione.

"What would you like me to do about it? I can't just start giving out rooms to anyone!"

"Er…well, maybe…no, that wouldn't work…I don't know!" screamed a very upset Hermione.

"Maybe we could 'develop' some rare Asian blood disease. That has only been heard of once before, and we must remain in the same room so as not to contaminate others!" Harry gleefully exclaimed.

"No, you dolt, how would be able to go to classes!" Said Hermione.

"Oh, right, forgot about that." Harry blushed.

"Well, neither of the Heads are from Gryffindor this year, I _suppose _I could let you use their dorms, but you two must come up with a reason for it. And _yes_ Mr. Potter, it must be plausible." Harry's face fell. "Now, I expect to see you two in the morning. Goodnight."

And so, the strict professor walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, Harry and Hermione had slept on the Gryffindor boys dorm. Boys weren't allowed in the girls dorm, so the ended up with this. Fortunately, the four-poster beds had hangings for privacy.

"Harry?" asked a sleepy Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to justify our sleeping arrangements?"

"Erm…well, what if we said that our parent's requested special arrangements?" suggested Harry.

"No, then everyone will think we're stuck up."

The pair sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Hermione broke it.

"Harry! I've got it! We just don't tell anyone. Let them go on thinking we stay in our separate dorms and just go to bed late and wake up early. Or we could just explain it to the Gryffindor's in our year, and if they disagree, then we'll just have to suck it up. Either way, the whole school doesn't need to know."

"Hermione. You are an absolute genius. Now can we please go to sleep?" said a very groggy Harry.

"Yeah. Good night."

"Night."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I have to apologize. I am terrible sorry for not getting this out sooner. I have had no inspiration for this story and have been busy as well. I am also sorry that this chapter sucks. I know the whole 'sleeping together' (not in that way, now get you're mind out of the gutter!) thing is kinda overrated. And both justifications (to Gryffindor and McGonagall) sucked. If anyone has any ideas for that or for this story, I will accept them without hesitation. Also, I'm sorry this is so short. But hey, it's a chapter!

uchiha-sakura-blossom


End file.
